marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Pierce (Earth-295)
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Larry Hama; Adam Kubert | First = Weapon X #2 | Death = X-Termination #2 | HistoryText = Reavers Donald Pierce was rebuilt as a cyborg and was joined by other cyborgs that he dubbed the Reavers. It is likely that these humans were made into cyborgs by Pierce. Pierce and his Reavers would became agents of Apocalypse. When the Human High Council planned a Sentinel evacuation of humans still living free in North America, Apocalypse sent forces to upset this plot on both sides of the Atlantic. The X-Men foiled the plan to stop the evacuation outright. Unknown to the X-Men, Pierce, his minions Clegg and Slocum, along with Brotherhood of Chaos members Box and Copycat, were smuggled aboard the evacuation ship. Arriving in Europe, Box and Copycat served as a distraction so that Pierce and his cyborgs could slip past security screening. When Weapon X (Logan) was charged with defending a series of airships being used to launch a nuclear strike against Apocalypse's America, Peirce and his cyborgs attacked the one carrying the Doomsday System: the device that would pilot the scenario. They clashed with Weapon X, with Logan killing both Clegg and Slocum. The airship crashed and exploded, seemingly slaying Pierce. Pierce survived the blast, and with two new cyborgs, Dead Eye and Vultura, struck at Logan when he attempted to recruit the teleporter Gateway to transport their airships past Apocalypse's sea wall defense grid. During the fight, Pierce was seemingly killed when Gateway's protector Carol Danvers sacrificed her life trying to destroy him by detonating all the grenades on her body while they were locked in melee. When the Human High Council sent off their airships, they found a traitor in their midst. Brian Braddock had been secretly working with Pierce the entire time. However, when the Council attempted to talk Braddock out of betraying them he was slain by Pierce who had come to attack the airships with his new cyborg slave, Carol Danvers. Carol clashed with Weapon X until Logan talked her into overcoming Pierce's influence, however Pierce killed her as well. In a fit of rage Weapon X seemingly killed Pierce once and for all by using his secret weapon: The three claws that had been hidden in his left forearm ever since his hand was severed many years ago, impaling Pierce through the chest with them. X-Terminated Pierce resurfaced as one of the X-Terminated, calling himself Goodnight and spending every day trying to atone for his part in the Reaver program. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}